


Recuerdos.

by Nishma, thejacketslut



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ardyn backstory, M/M, Recuerdos de Ardyn, Spoilers, headcanon poco probable, pero el drama on point
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejacketslut/pseuds/thejacketslut
Summary: Ardyn espera ansioso su muerte junto a la vuelta de Noctis. En esos diez años, recuerda sus mayores errores.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo que pasa cuando te pasas el juego por segunda vez y te montas unos headcanon dolorosos. La mitad del trabajo lo hizo: thejacketslut

Ardyn llevaba esperando años.

Nunca llegó a creer que Noctis tardaría tanto en aceptar su sacrificio. Ardyn pensaba que, tras el asesinato de su padre y el de Luna, el Entronado deseoso de venganza aceptaría su sacrificio fácilmente. Pero no había contado con sus amigos. Tal vez si hubiera matado a Prompto cuando tuvo oportunidad, todo aquel proceso de aceptación hubiera ido más rápido, ya que ahora sabía que Lunafreya no era lo que Noctis más estimaba.

Esta vez Oráculo y Entronado no estaban tan unidos.

Al contrario que él e Izunia.

—Izunia… —Suspiró, sentado en el trono de Insomnia, observando los cadáveres que él mismo había recreado y llevaban años colgados para darle una cálida bienvenida a Noctis.

La muerte de Luna había sido algo precipitado. No estaba destinada a morir tan pronto. El quería que los prometidos se vieran, disfrutaran de su presencia unas horas más. Pero ver a Lunafreya en el suelo, diciendo lo mismo que él, intentado también sanarle le pudo, y tuvo que acabar allí con su vida. Ya había tenido bastante con Izunia.

—Izunia… —Volvió a suspirar, cayendo, al fin, en un sueño que fue más delirio que sueño.

 

Volvía a estar bajo las estrellas de hacía muchísimos años, al lado de él. Izunia estaba durmiendo, con el rostro destapado, algo que sólo hacía al descansar. Era allí cuando Ardyn aprovechaba para memorizar su rostro.

Ardyn daba vueltas al sello que tenía en el dedo mientras alternaba la vista del cielo al rostro de Izunia y luego al chocobo negro y el blanco que dormían cerca de ellos.

Contó mentalmente los días que llevaban juntos vagando por Eos. Casi un año. Aquello le recordó casi al instante que hacía sólo unos meses se habían confesado.

Había sido extraño, ya que se lo había contado en un arrebato de sinceridad una noche como aquella. E Izuna le había correspondido. No pudieron dormir en toda la noche, se quedaron mirando las estrellas, la mano de Izunia sobre la de Ardyn y en sus mentes pensamientos de todo tipo. Aquello que sentían estaba bien, pero no iba a ser aceptado. Ambos eran descendientes de familias importantes, ambos deberían tener descendencia. Cuando volvieran ambos tendrían que separarse, hacer la vida que le correspondía. Para Ardyn aquello no era justo.

Por eso no habían hablado del tema y lo habían dado por zanjado. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de saber que Izunia no le había rechazado, ni se había reído de sus sentimientos le ayudaban cada día a acabar con los cadentes.

Le acarició la cara levemente a Izunia, mientras apartaba un mechón blanco como la nieve que había caído sobre su rostro.

Izunia le acompañaba para ayudarle con la plaga, era su trabajo como oráculo. La plaga poco a poco se iba extendiendo más y más por todo Eos, y también por su cuerpo, a raíz de sus enfrentamientos con estos cadentes.

Izunia sanaba a la gente que iba a verle, y, por las noches, cuando ya descansaban, curaba a Ardyn, expulsando la plaga que acumulaba en cada exterminio.

Una de aquellas noches, con Izunia rezando y su frente sobre la de Ardyn para sanarle, este no pudo contenerse y le besó, dejando a medias el rezo del oráculo. Ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el deseo acumulado, hasta que uno de los dos reaccionó a tiempo, y se separó. Aquello seguía sin estar bien.

Ardyn, volviendo a recordar el sabor de sus labios apartó la mano y le dio la espalda. La luna, resplandeciente, caía sobre ellos. Se levantó la manga negra, y observó como la mancha oscura había aumentado de tamaño. Miró el Sello de Lucis, con odio, y apretó el puño, maldiciendo a los Sidéreos.

 

El Ardyn del presente despertó de aquella pesadilla, recordar todo aquello le dolía más de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

Sus labios, su mano, su brazo, su frente, sus mejillas, todos aquellos lugares donde Izunia le había tocado ardían desde el momento de su muerte.

Dio un grito de desesperación, y bajó del trono. Salió a Insomnia bajo el cielo nocturno permanente, deseoso de su propia muerte.

 

Meses después de aquella pesadilla Ardyn volvió a soñar con Izunia después de observar meticulosamente el cadáver reconstruido de Lunafreya.

Lunas e parecía a Ravus, y Ravus se parecía a Izunia. La casa Nox Fleuret le había condenado años atrás.

 

En el sueño con Izunia, este estaba sin capucha, demacrado. Ardyn sabía que le ocultaba algo, y, aquello, junto a los efectos de la plaga en su cuerpo, hacían que estuviera más insoportable que de costumbre, gritaban sin venir a cuento y casi siempre estaba molesto.

Izunia se lo había dicho, no podía hacer mucho más por él, la plaga estaba muy dentro de él, pero aun así el oráculo le daba fuerzas para que siguiera adelante.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo! Y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Ardyn… —Izunia se acercó, y le abrazó, colocando su frente sobre la del infectado. Cuando se separaron bastante tiempo después, le cogió del brazo y una luz salió de entre sus manos—. ¿Ves? Aún quedan esperanzas. —Pero justo después la luz desapareció y las manchas de la plaga aumentaron un poco más.

Ardyn, totalmente enfurecido y fuera de sí, le apartó de una bofetada.

Allí acabó todo. Se separarían al llegar a la siguiente localidad y cada uno seguiría su camino por su cuenta. Pero aquello nunca llegó a ocurrir.

Pocas horas después, con la salida del sol, Ardyn, fuera de sí, apuñaló a Izunia enfurecido.

El asesino nunca llegó a recordar el acto en sí. Sólo recordaba volver en sí con Izunia en sus brazos, moribundo, con su daga en el estómago. Lloraba, mientras intentaba purificar a Ardyn. Este, en shock, no le apartó, y se quedó mirándolo, mientras la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, pero no dejaba de sanarle. Pese a todo Izunia murió con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miraba fijamente a Ardyn.

Así el que iba a ser el Entronado decidió desaparecer por un tiempo, esperando con deseo su propia muerte.

Ardyn había vuelto a perder el control cuando Luna intentó purificarle. Por eso la apartó, y la mató, antes de lo planeado.

Ardyn odiaba a los Nox Fleuret.

Pero sobretodo odiaba a Ravus. Ravus era la viva imagen de Izunia. Cuando lo vio por primera vez tuvo que salir de la sala. Le costó un tiempo acostumbrarse, y darse cuenta de que Ravus no era Izunia.

Ravus no era estúpido, aunque lo pareció cuando le preguntó a Ardyn por su pariente lejano. Ravus sabía que no era su apellido, sino un oráculo de su familia.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Ardyn le agredió, mostrándole su verdadera personalidad, la del Ardyn corrompido por la plaga, y su maldición.

Aquello tuvo el efecto deseado y Ravus se alejó de Ardyn. Pero este llegó a un punto donde no pudo aguantar más y volvió a su lado e hizo todo aquello que no pudo hacer con Izunia. Los tiempos habían cambiado, y Ravus era obediente. A cambio, Ardyn le ayudó con el brazo que había perdido tras ponerse el Sello de Lucis, aunque aquella ayuda con el brazo artificial fue cosa del otro Ardyn, para este Ardyn corrompido, Ravus sólo era un experimento más.

Un experimento que triunfó.

Tras todas las noches que habían pasado juntos en la cama, o en la sala donde crearon y probaron el brazo, tras cada caricia, o beso, tras cada muestra de afecto, Ardyn, aquella noche, la noche de la llegada de Noctis, cometió otro asesinato.

Cuando volvió en sí y vio ensartado a Ravus en la espada de Regis, Ardyn salió corriendo, deseando que Noctis llegara al dichoso cristal, y todo llegara a su fin. Pero aguardó a este, torturando a Prompto, pues cuando más cerca estaba del final, menos Ardyn era, y más aquel asesino corrompido miles de años atrás.

 

 

Ardyn volvía a estar en el trono. Recordando a Izunia y a Ravus.

Sólo sentía algo por ellos en sus recuerdos, el único lugar donde vivía el Ardyn de verdad, desaparecido casi completamente con la desaparición de Noctis.

Salió a la Vía Caelum, a la azotea del edificio donde se había celebrado la fiesta antes del armisticio.

—¡Noct! ¿Te queda mucho? ¡Te estoy esperando! —gritó, totalmente enloquecido—. ‘Acepta tu sacrificio! ¡¡Alguien está deseando morir!!

 

Habían pasado diez años.

Ardyn, sobre el trono sonreía. Noctis había llegado al fin, lo notaba en su inmortal cuerpo.

Había esperado ese momento desde la muerte de Izunia, y, por fin, allí estaba.

Una vez muerto acabaría con aquel sufrimiento y dolor, una vez muerto descansaría y podría reunirse con Ravus, e Izunia.

Pese a sus deseos de morir no se dejó matar por el Entronado. Luchó, porque sería lo último que haría y el Ardyn corrompido quería pasárselo bien jugando con Noctis.

Y, por fin, murió, eufórico. Con un Noctis enfurecido sobre él. La sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro desapareció cuando sintió el frio de la muerte apoderarse de su cuerpo.

En el fondo sabía que tras la muerte que tanto anhelaba no le estaría esperando Ravus, ni Izunia. Moriría sólo, cómo había vivido todo aquel tiempo.

Pero en ningún momento dejó de desear aquella muerte, pues murió acabando con las cosas que más odiaba, a sí mismo y la familia Lucis Caelum.


End file.
